Zone and American Godzilla!
by B-36
Summary: Starting off where both Zone FIghter and Godzilla: The Series left off, due to a Garoga mishap Zone Fighter and family fall through and thus set off a chain of events. Ratings based on pre-1973 Japanese rating system as shown in Ultraman.


The Baron Garoga watched the destruction of the monster Grotogauros at the hands of Zone Fighter, admidatelly he wasn't surprised by that turnout. He was surprised by Zone Fighter surviving the attempted suicide attack on him. He cursed and sat down when a red Garoga came in. The Baron said "What?" The Garoga said "Their ship is preparing for take off and the satellite is moving out of its orbit along and on Earth the new ion powered warship, _Gotengo II_, is preparing to leave its dock fully armed. The Baron nodded, the message was easy enough, the Garoga were dead meat. Then he said "Order an escape route plotted, we will return to Pluto to preapre an FTL or Wormhole to escape." The Red Garoga nodded and left. The Baron then looked at the monster reserves left, over 200 monsters, many still had to be modified thus leaving two monsters.

He cursed everything that had conspired against him, then he went to the sensor screen and saw the movement. He shuddered at the thought he could be destroyed. Then he decided to rest, which was hard for him. He went to sleep, which basically involved him standing up doing nothing. Several hourslater he awoke to the face of silver Garoga who said "Course prepared." Then the ship shook from multiple impacts from particle cannons, railguns, proton missiles, and a proton beam from the Earth Defence force ship and the Zone Family. Then a railgun shell struck the wormhole manipulator, the device quivered as a wormhole started to form, a lone Garoga then launched it in the hope it would evaporate harmlessley. The wormhole then fused with Tachyon particles and created the universe's first Inter-Dimensional wormhole that was stable. The gravity of the hole was over 18 million times stronger than an ordinary wormhole and thus the two nemesis and the _Gotengo II_ were pulled into the wormhole.

The non-Garogan ships were thrown towards Earth at 1/2 the speed of light while the Garogan station was thrown into the opposite direction at the same speed. The ships headed for Earth made it within 30,000 miles of Earth when both controllers awoke and controlled their ships descent into the atmosphere of planet Earth. The people of Earth were unaware of their future saving angels.

The Baron awoke, head pounding as he heard the roar of his "pet" Emperor Ghidorah. He looked at the disgrunteled creature as it looked at him. He said "What?" The small dragon, small due to youth, but intelligent enough to understand and pointed a head at the sensor screen. He looked at the area and groaned, the wormhole machine had done its job, unfourtanetely too well. The sensors showed a gassy Jupiter, a small pluto, no planet X, and a Godzilla free Earth. The Baron then noticed the terror beast missiles were flying towards Earth. He then went out into the corridor to check if the Zone's and the _Gotengo _had followed them into the parrallel universe. When he walked into the control room, he saw three humanoid cockroaches looking over the still knocked out forms of the other Garoga, they all looked up when they saw the evil baron approach them followed by Ghidorah. The first spoke and said "I am Commander Lorean of the Space Hunter Nebula M expedition to planet Amers coordinates 345679089308038.809898989.899080808Pi." The Baron replied "I am the leader of the Garoga, the race before you." The three replied with "We see you were also aiming for Amers." The Baron said "It is called Earth and yes we were aiming for it." The Nebulans replied with "We can also inform you that your enemies made it through." The Baron replied with "You wont conquer Earth too easily." Then the Nebulans replied with "We are aware of this and thus want to ask you for an alliance with us to conquer Earth. The Baron nodded and said "Excellent, if you wait you can see some of our monsters at work."

Godzilla Jr. roared in victory as the scout Gigan fell to its death ending its reign of terror that had been unmatched by any. Then the mighty dinosaur, having been nearly defeated by the dreaded buzzsaw of the space avian monstrosity but had been saved when nuclear powered ship had rammed into Godzilla pouring radiation into the beast and strengthened and repaired him. His adopted father, Nick Tautopolos, watched his "son" roar and said "We got lucky." Major Hinks looked at him and said "Good thing the _Enterprise_ was unmanned and available." Nick looked over the sinking wreck of the old carrier and said "Pity NIGEL happened to be driving her." Hinks nodded as the bridge blew up ending any real chance NIGEL may have had. Then he saw a bright meteor appeared as the _Gotengo _sped into the Earth and disappeared before them while the Zone space vessels landed without a hitch.

Then two terror missiles followed a minute later, there were stark differences between the two of them as one was the usual terror missile while the other was the size of a small AIM-9 Sidewinder. Both burrowed into the Earth and revealed their loads on the unsuspecting planet. The big missile revealed Terror Beast from an Alternate Universe Red King! The other revealed a small orange spider, in fact it was the minature form of Spider Uros. The spider flew towards the zoo while Red King threw a fit with a new fire beam and promptly destroyed the Empire State Building, something that had been missed by the Tachyons.

Godzilla promptly jumped out of the water and saw the destruction being wrought, he then fired his new turqouise breath and it licked Red King. Red King howled in pain and turned around to see who had launched that attack on his precious skin. He then saw Godzilla, he then charged as Godzilla charged back, the shockwave, needless to say was quite amazing. Godzilla fell back wounded and took a minute to recover while Red King was only shaken at this collision of epic proportions.

Zone Angel and Zone Junior tried to get Zone Fighter out of his unconscious state. After a minute, Zone Great came up to them and said "I've received worse news! Spider Uros is in the area, you have to stop anything he creates! Go, I'll watch Hikaru!" Then came an unholy shriek as Spider Uros and a quicly mutating Giraffe sprang up to challenge Godzilla who was beating Red King down with his amazing Agility and powerful firebreath. Angel and Junior went into Smokey and quickly got the ship off the ground and flew towards the two marauders. Raita Sakimori, or "Zone Great" looked at his grandson and waited for him to get up.

In the battlezone, Red King was down for the count and Godzilla prepared another blast of atomic fire to finish the beast. Then he heard a strange sound, he looked in its direction and saw Spider Uros and the newly emerged Goro-Giraffe coming to challenge him, Godzilla then sent a plume of fire at Goro-Giraffe and the creature died in an instant from the flames, Spider Uros then unleashed a web breath closed Godzilla's mouth, Godzilla tried to open the thick webbing but it was futile as it only could be removed by plasma or a big energy wave.

Red King got up and fired his breath harming Godzilla. Then Smokey fired a Proton beam at Spider Uros making him jump, but it was all for naught since it could nothing about the webs. The US Military announced its presence in the area at this point with 130 aircraft of all speeds. Missile swarms flew onto the Garoga controlled monsters and made them divert attention. While this was happening, Zone Fighter regained his senses. Hikaru rushed out to a open spot and in front of 300 people, said "Zone Double Fight!" and changed into Zone Fighter. Zone then jumped onto Spider Uros who was still spraying his webs. The resulting crash sent the big spider crashing into the ground, and then Zone ripped off a part of a building and thrust it into Spider Uros's mouth. The bug screamed as he was unable to fire off his web and his mouth was bleeding somewhat.

Red King charged at Zone Fighter intent on killing him with his brutal strength, he then felt an energy burst from his plasma capsule, but the burst wasn't meant for him, underneath Red Kings tail Godzilla looked around while opening and closing his mouth rapidly as the web flew off his mouth. Zone proceeded to continue beat Uros up while Godzilla and Red king went at it. After a few minutes both monsters were thrown into Time Square and Godzilla and Zone Fighter looked at each other. Then Zone's belt change from Blue to yellow. The two heroes looked at each other and Godzilla nodded from that silent exchange, Zone then said "Kaiju Missile!" Two bracelets of missile launchers appeares on Zone Fighters arms, Zilla gleamed as he prepared his firebreath. Both positioned themselves for the kill, then they fired their loads at the two squirming creatures. Both screamed in horror from the pains of both sides and then both blew up in massive explosions!

Zone Fighter and Godzilla looked at each other, they both nodded and then the dinosaur content all was good and walked away. Zone then shrunk back down into Hikaru and stretched himself and saluted the dinosaur as it walked into the bay. He then walked back to his family where he saw several people talking to his family members. He walked up to the group and then two soldiers walked up to him and said "Please come with us sir." He followed wondering what was going on, he had just helped their city that did count for something, right. As he marched in front of the soldiers and got closer he heard appreciative voices thanking his family for their help they all turned around and started clapping. He nodded back in embarrassment as he saw the happiness on people's faces. Then a voice said "Moving through, come on let us through."


End file.
